The present disclosure relates generally to chain assemblies with aspects of the disclosure related more specifically to chain assemblies with links configured to move along a particular plane of support or plane of motion while reducing or eliminating movement in other directions outside of or away from the plane of support.
Chain assemblies can be useful for towing, raising, or otherwise exerting tension on an object. Such devices usually rely on multiple individual “links” or coupling elements interconnected together to transmit external tension or “pulling” forces through or along the length of the chain between two objects connected to opposite ends of the chain. Such an arrangement may be advantageous in many circumstances such as when pulling or lifting a load but are likely problematic if the goal is to push the load or keep the load from twisting or deflecting out of a particular alignment with the chain. This is because chain assemblies often have no provision for transmitting external compression forces applied between two objects at opposite ends of the chain. Similarly, chain links are often not configured to avoid lateral deflection of one link in relation to another. Thus chain assemblies are commonly only useful in transmitting tension between objects, not for limiting compression, torque, or other forces that may be applied to objects supported by the chain.
Additionally many chain assemblies consist of elements which have a very limited ability to control the movement of one element with relation to another. In many applications where the chain is used to apply tension, such a feature may not be necessary or desirable. Such a chain assembly may collapse under compression forces or may not be able to resist forces applied from other directions thus limiting its usefulness to applying tension. Thus chain assemblies are often incapable of delivering or withstanding external compression forces or providing structural support to withstand forces applied from other directions.